Talk:An Inconvenient Ranger -Ra(21),BG(3),FB(5),M(1) or F(1)
Creator Build Creator: chipzahoy Discussion -How do you make a human build? Epic Divine Might goes bye bye because of low str and chr. :C :*The original creator of "An Inconvenient Ranger", chipzahoy, refers to the build as "a ruin incarnate, the worst displeasure nature can throw at the world short of global warming". Don't count on winning the NWN Peace Award for your creation, chipz. :*If you take Able Learner as your first feat, bump all the other feats a notch (dropping Favored Power Attack: Human out of the build), save your skill points (max 5) you can end up with Max diplomacy after your Black Guard levels. This isn't needed for the build but it's nice to have a social skill. ::Comment: Humans are one of the most commonly encountered favored enemies in the game. I would personally keep that feat just to spite Red Wizards -chipzahoy :::Comment: At level 18? Most humans are in the OC and only at low levels. Red Wizards are well....wizards with no hitpoints. There are two 'tough' human fights early in MotB that this feat would help significantly but compared to max Diplomacy which is useful all the time? I disagree -Darkhold :*If you get just two levels of Frenzied Berserker and move the other three levels of it to levels 26-29 you can pick up Bane of Enemies earlier. This is just something I noticed about the build and the sacrifice is big (loss of Enhanced Power Attack for several levels just to get Bane of Enemies slightly earlier). Up to you if you think the trade off is worth it. :*I believe using Flurry of Blows with Power Attack won't grant any extra damage as the kama is a light weapon,so there is no point taking Monks with FB. 10:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Im almost positive you cant use multiple combat modes at once like that. That's what killed my idea for a monk wielding a quarterstaff with supreme power attack. -As a newcomer, would love to see the skill allocation table, or at least a mention of the total skill points and the core skills recommended by the author. (xsiberia) 12:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Style Guidelines :Try to indent and sig your comments ... looks better. :) :You can make a sig by typing two "'-'" followed by four "~'''" characters. :You can indent by inserting any number of ":'''" character at the beginning of each line. :--DirtyFinger 14:12, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ---- What is curse of impending doom??? Impossible build Hey, Just a note, you can't select Ranger at 1st level with the current stats. You need a WIS of 11 to choose Ranger at 1st level, you would need to take the Fighter 1 first with this build. :SLoTH tobi 11:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :This has been patched. As of 1.23 you can take a spellcasting class at level 1 with as low as 8 in that class' spellcasting ability. Owoc 10:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Have you ever considered taking 1 level of Bard as starting Level and Human? This way you effectivly exchange the Armor Skin bonus Feat you gain through the one level of Fighter for Able Lerner from Human and open up nearly every important Skill for OC/XP and PvP as class Skills (Bluff, Sleight of Hands, Tumble, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device and Taunt) allowing you to raise Tumble to 30 which nets you additional +2 AC instead of +1 from Armor Skin. Sure you lose 1 BAB but instead gain the Song that gives you +1 AB and +1 dmg boosting dmg-output even further. You have to swap around some levels taking BG3 at 12 and FB5 at 30 but should give you a better endgame performance. Greetings a Guest from Germany On stat allocation : If Wood Elf, I'd actually start with 20 STR, 16 CHA. Then dump all points but the last into CHA, swapping Great STR for Great CHA when Epic Divine Might comes along. The +1 to hit, +2 damage should help in the early game (before you have Improved TWF, better roll with a 2-handed weapon anyway) and CHA only comes into play with the third BG level anyway (including with the social skill, which you'll pick up then). At that point you'll have 18 CHA, same as the original 18/18 build On levels : You might also want to move the Frenzied Barbarian levels to 15-19 instead of right after the Blackguard levels, for Greater TWF and earlier skill point re-balancing. That delays Supreme Cleave & Enhanced Power Attack a bit ; but I think getting one more attack at a base +9 to hit, Weapon+5 dmg (+9/10 with DM up) and a chance to crit is worth it compared to +10 total damage IF all of your attacks hit. Especially once you factor in favoured enemy bonuses and all the magical doodads you can pile on top of that at that point, which'll boost both the To Hit and Damage of that extra attack further. That's against a single opponent obviously - against a horde of piddly goons Supreme Cleave changes the math a bit. But then hordes of piddly goons are hardly threatening, are what Empowered Fireball is for, and the Cleave line of feats really only shines with superstrengthed 2-handers anyway. In this particular build it's more of a cherry on top IMO. 10:41, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Kobal2